


Guardian Angel || 守護天使

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻譯, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: Merlin在森林遇襲後，對於獨遊森林更加謹慎。幸運的是，有誰在默默守護著他。譯者附：原作背景AU，二瑟已成王，梅子已成宮廷法師。





	Guardian Angel || 守護天使

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839370) by [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl). 



> 此譯文仍在等授，以下為譯者給作者最後的話QDQ。看文的同學可直接跳過英文。
> 
> Hello dear Loopstagirl,  
> I'm..... sorry? to let you know that I'd posted a translation of this fic, under my username and already set as a gift for you; which also posted in a private forum that I'd mention, with links and credits. (If you want the forum link plx just reply me or ask me in the comment ;3). You might miss my last comment of permission request and if you really don't want to do with my translation (I'll be very sad) plx let me know, via this translation post. I'll.... I'll smother it..... QAQ.  
> And again, thx for this (and many of) lovely story. Plx keep being wonderful!!!  
> XOXO Redslow
> 
> － － －
> 
> 作者記：  
> 聲明：我什麼都沒擁有，所有版權都歸它們可敬的原擁有者們。
> 
> 我知道都好一陣子了，很明顯靈感大神就是去了個長長的旅行。我都試著起手開過好多個頭卻都著不了尾。真希望有些什麼能快點來找我，不過現下，先來個小短篇。
> 
> － － －
> 
> 譯者說：  
> 我也感覺像從一個長長旅行回到這個Once and Future Fandom。說真的這個Fandom真的好神奇，雖然我長期潛水但真心希望這fandom不死。（呵呵想當年還妄想要是有一天能譯到footloose的大長篇...那時的我真是少年太年輕...）照樣，中文英文水平還是很低，但不只一個小可愛說過我譯得不錯我就大膽的又再動手了。是的，你知道留言鼓勵+給kudo or like or anything是有多重要嗎？（作為長期潛水份子的好像沒資格這麼說？）就足以鼓勵我繼續傳播愛(???)！照舊無beta，如有任何錯誤捉虫請輕拍。如果看完覺得喜歡，請記得去給原作者kudo，或是留個言哦！當然給我的話我也會超開心的！！
> 
> 字數統計Word Count:  
> 英文：6394  
> 中文：約1萬2千字

“別大驚小怪。” Merlin咕噥，試著推開Arthur的手。國王陛下躲過他的抓弄，繼續清潔他手臂上的其中一個傷口。

“Arthur。”

“別哭哭嚷嚷。” Arthur說，語調強硬讓Merlin吞下反駁的話。Arthur眉頭皺著而且，除非Merlin弄錯：那雙溫柔地清潔那長長傷口的手是抖顫的。那些傷口在Gaius迫他喝掉某藥水後已經馬上止了痛，不過Merlin還是忍不住移開目光避看它們。

“我沒事。” 他說。這次捉住Arthur的手，蓋上自己的掌心暗示國王望向他。Arthur照做了，視線卻完全沒有為Merlin雙眼停頓。Merlin收緊掌握。

“我沒事。” 他微笑著讓聲線變得輕柔，重覆道。Arthur嘆氣，視線瀉到地上同時抬起那隻閒著的手，姆指擦著Merlin的頰。

“今天我可差點就失去你。”

“要擺脫我，幾個流賊可不夠呢。" Merlin聳肩的說著。

事實是，若要再次回想這次襲擊，還是會讓他心臟雷鼓跳動，冷汗直流。他馬上中止了那思路，拒絕讓Arthur看到自己的反應。

那只是個恆常的，為Gaius進森林的採藥之行－是他自己的錯：他應該隨時警覺。只是這些年來和平散怖著整個王國，而上次有流寇山賊入侵這一帶的森林已是好久以前的事了。

Merlin試著把這事算作好運，就因為他們第一個找到的正是他；不單因為自己有能力對抗他們，自己更能把消息直接帶給Arthur。

“即使在和平的日子，訓練事故也能像戰爭紛亂時一樣殺死無數騎士。”

“什麼？”

“Merlin，” Arthur嘆口氣，這次終於對上他的視線，“我知道你的魔法能用作自我保衛，但即使是你也可能被出奇不意地有機可乘。看看你現下什麼狀況。"

“可以的話我想不看。”

他只盯著Arthur看是有原因的。他的身體可是遍佈瘀痕，還有好幾處讓他胃袋扭抽的醜陋切口。也許在不少紛鬥還有戰場上他總是在Arthur身邊，卻總是能全身無損而退，畢竟正常情況裡一個僕人不會被當作目標。

只是這次，他 _就是_ 成為了目標。他當時正是森林裡的唯一，完全沒有其他人能引開流賊的注意。

那是他完全不習慣的感受。

Arthur拉走Merlin的手，把布巾放回Gaius留給他的水碗裡，開始環著Merlin的手臂紮繃帶。Merlin讓他沉默地作業，知道Arthur跟自己一樣需要消化一下這些已然發生的事。

“我要去找他們，” Arthur最終開口道，語調被情緒壓得低沉。“等Gaius一回來，我就策馬出城。”

“別。” Merlin待他的國王把最後的結打好、即將抽身前出聲－要是弄散了這手頭的一番功夫，Arthur只會牢牢的釘死他然後重新綁過，同時對Merlin演說一番－他身體向前一傾，在對方要退身時捉著他的手腕。

“Arthur，我已經對付了他們，你沒必要再出去那頭。”

“如果他們夠膽南下到這個程度，就可能還有其他黨賊。” Arthur理論。

“那起碼帶上騎士們。” Merlin知道如果自己堅持一起去的話，不只Arthur他還得要應付Gaius；也恨不得不承認，他還不能直視騎馬回到森林這件事。不過他相信他的朋友，就算只談自尊，Gwaine也不可能讓Arthur出任何事。

“我以為你說你他們都給你對付了？” 抬起一邊眉頭Arthur反問，Merlin揍他－輕力的。

“閉嘴。”

“嘛，” Arthur站直，邊把好些染血的碎布丟到火堆裡，“有一點倒能確定。”

“什麼？” 那個語調Merlin可不相信。他改動姿勢，雖然知道自己的狀態完全逃不走，也不想逃－在這早上的經歷後無論Arthur接下來要說什麼，也不足以讓Merlin想要挪動身體。

Arthur肩上側頭望向他，賊笑一下。那樣子讓Merlin更不信任。

“好段日子你也不會獨自一人進森林。”

“你在開玩笑，” Merlin說，坐直了一點，“你可記得我是Camelot的首席法師那部分嗎？我能照顧好自己。”

“而你可忘記了我是Camelot之 _王_ 那部分，意思是你得聽我說的做？”

“混球。”

“或者我是，” Arthur開朗的回嘴，坐回到他身前。“不過你就不能一個人出去。”

“我才不要圍著一班騎士出去！那只是採點藥草，我一個人都做了好多年了！”

“你之前可沒有被襲擊。”

Merlin張開嘴，意識到自己想要說出口的只會幫倒忙，馬上闔嘴。然而自從他的秘密揭露後，Arthur也漸漸比以前更會讀懂他，剛剛那遲疑可沒逃過國王的眼睛。

“你有嗎？” 語帶警告Arthur問，Merlin畏縮了一下。

“沒有我處理不來的。” 他耳尖發熱地喃道。Arthur從喉嚨深處發出個聲音，那麼點像嗥哮。

“Arthur，我 _沒事_ 。”

“你不準備接受一個待衞，對吧？”

“不！”

“要是你不知情的呢？”

“你想讓一群騎士跟蹤我進出森林且望我毫無發現？”

“不，” Arthur答道，向後一靠#1，目光放遠明顯在考慮著什麼。“要是我安排些什麼，而那又不影響你之類的，你會接受嗎？”

“要是沒有影響的話，我就不會知道它的存在。”

“正是如此！” Arthur跳起來，笑得甚寬，“所以你最好接受它。”

“你就是認真要做，對吧？” Merlin敏銳地看著他的舊主人。就在Arthur漸漸更會讀懂他的同時，Merlin幾乎可以讀懂他的思路了。當然要是能唸個正確的咒他絕對完全做得到，不過一般來說，比起暸解自己他更暸解這個男人。 

然而窮上自己那小半生，卻也揣摩不出Arthur在計劃什麼。

“要命的真。” Arthur答道，然後畏縮一下：“抱歉。”

“我能照顧好自己，” Merlin柔聲說著。早在Arthur知道他身懷魔法前，他已經跟著這男人闖進戰場，且他可是完全足以保護自己還有國王陛下，必要的話甚至能應付整支軍隊。

只是這些日子以來他們的關係已然改變。現在的Arthur不能接受失去他這可能－Merlin知道，因為他對國王也是同樣想法，雖然他們自己不常提起。他們之間的行動總比語言更清晰，而Merlin也不覺得這有需要改變。

“我知道，” 同樣柔聲地Arthur說，“只是那會讓我感覺好得多，如果你肯讓我那麼做的話。”

“我都不知道你想要做什麼。”

“這才是重點。” Arthur直起身，離開前伸出手捧著Merlin的側臉好一會。指尖徘徊，盡可能細味著每毫秒的接觸。“休息一下。”

“你要去哪？”

“我得去見個某某。” Arthur答道。

“誰？”

“你遲早會知道。” 抬手開門時Arthur回頭微笑道。

國王消失在門外時Merlin正試著抬起自己身體的半途，然後邊咀咒著邊癱倒回原位。他 _討厭_ 那個無辜的微笑，熱烈的憎恨。那讓Arthur看上去年輕又無憂，眼裡滿是流彩反映著神氣；那讓Merlin順從國王陛下的任何要求。見鬼的Arthur，他就知道Merlin不能拒絕那個笑容。

嘆口氣，Merlin好好的躺回去，一隻手指有意無意的沿著手臂上Arthur綁的繃帶遊走。他暸解Arthur的挫敗感－他自己也試過好多次，那麼無助地坐在一旁，知道自己愛著的男人正身處危險之中，自己卻是完全地無能為力。

那正正是他決定讓Arthur去試幹他那計劃的原因。只是國王陛下又再一次忘記了Merlin有強大的魔法為用－即使Arthur派駐最沉靜，最難以看見的影子跟著他也沒用，Merlin能感應到他們所在。

他會默許國王的計劃好一兩天，之後他就會讓Arthur見識到，那些理應隱形的護衛是怎麼防礙到他，而Arthur得信任Merlin會時刻警覺且能照看好自己。

想好對䇿後他感覺好點了。Merlin肯定有不少事務需要他處理－當上宮廷法師意味他真的要做好要做的活，不像以前只不過就那麼一個僕人。但是淨抬個手這想法已經很累人，如是者，Merlin在椅子上睡著了。之前森林裡的打鬥已被他驅至腦袋後某角度－Arthur的房間很安全－是他唯一需要的認知。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

陽光暖和空氣清新。Merlin抬著頭露出微笑，享受著再次身處戶外的自由。自那襲擊後已過了一個月而除了他的傷勢已全好外，Gaius的草藥庫存也要見底了。

Arthur曾爭論，指Merlin的工作內容所需應該留在城堡裡，Gaius可派遣僕人們出去。然而Merlin告訴他是自己 _喜歡_ 這小差，Arthur怎麼說也不能讓他放棄。也別提困在城堡裡，感受不到微風擦過頭髮，他都開始要發瘋了。他的身體就是魔法而魔法就是自然的一部分，當Merlin能好好感受一下森林時，總會讓他感到更圓滿、富足感。

對於那本該讓Merlin被跟著的計劃Arthur沒再提過半隻字，大法師只希望國王陛下已經把它忘光光。王國裡可沒有騎士能閒遺，有鑑於襲擊他的流賊可不是唯一開始猖狂的一眾，巡邏加密了。而Merlin知道不用多久Arthur就能穩穩拿回邊界的領土。

即使知道並沒有騎士跟著自己，Merlin還是讓魔法流竄而出－卻只能感應到環抱自己的郊野；沒有任何別人在他附近。那本是個令人戰慄的認知，卻讓他不再提心吊膽，那表示他是安全的－他完全感應不到任何友好或惡意。

Merlin讓他的魔法持續流竄，他可不想再讓任何人偷襲。若然再次受襲的話，Arthur可不會再讓他離開城堡。他也向陛下承諾過自己會無時無刻警覺，這承諾他可不準備打破；而且Merlin也不要再被襲擊了，可不淨是為了Arthur呢！

當採集了大多數草藥時他直起身，卻意識到自己正在被盯看。環看身周他沒能看見什麼；查察自己的魔法－都仍然正在流竄：附近仍然沒有任何人。

不過他能感應到某個存在。那不是人類，Merlin能感應到叢森裡隱藏的任何人，亦能感應到森林裡生物們；那是一隻動物而Merlin只能感覺到牠沒有惡意，就只是感應不出牠是什麼樣的生物。

放下他的籃子盤腿坐下在空地中心。閉起雙眼廣展著他的魔法，試圖對那生物表達自己毫無惡意。終於Merlin聽到窸窣聲，張開眼他見到了對方在樹幹後伸出了個頭來。

因為Merlin正身處森林之中，附近了無人煙，他不知道該期望見到什麼種類的動物，但肯定不會預期被一隻狗靠近。

那狗兒快步走向他，在個短小的距離外停下，歪著腦袋盯著他。

Merlin抬起手，掌心向上。

“哈囉，” 他柔聲喃道，沒有進一步動作。直到那狗兒主動拉近他們之間的距離嗅著他的掌，Merlin笑開，搔抓著狗兒的耳背。

“好－” Merlin快速察看一下，“好孩子(男#2)。”

他摸了狗兒好一會，然後四周觀望，“你在這外頭做什麼？你的主人去哪了？”

那狗兒不是流浪犬－牠被餵得肥肥壯壯毛色發亮。聽到他的話牠扭扭頭敬他一個小短吠，Merlin笑出聲。

“要是你真能答我就好了。” 他邊爬起身邊說著。“來吧，或者Camelot會有人知道你是誰的。”

他開始回程返城堡。Merlin並沒有進入太遠的森林，所需的藥草生長位置並無必要。那狗兒可能是輕易的從Camelot溜出來再進了森林。也許該往下城區進入回程，看看路上有沒有誰見到牠會特別高興。

“走吧，孩子。” 他喚道，不確定那狗兒會不會跟著自己。他再次用伸展著魔法，勸說牠跟著自己是最好的事。那狗兒既然如此健碩，狩獵能力就讓他懷疑－要是牠不習慣狩獵的話，可不能在森林裡生存得很久。Arthur某幾隻獵犬或者能熬得一兩天，但這孩子可做不到。

令他驚喜的是，在整個回Camelot的旅程裡，狗兒都順從地，一直在他身旁急步的走著。期間不停的觀察環境，嗅著周圍的氣息，Merlin感覺自己正被守衛著。

那想法讓他笑了出來。

“哼，你是不是Arthur認允的影子？” 他問道，邊撫弄著那狗兒的耳朵。不知怎的這被回了一聲吠喊，聽起來狗兒像是被冒犯倒似的。

低笑著，他往城堡走回去。下城區沒有人認領那狗兒不過他並不擔心；牠這麼健碩，主人更有可能會是哪個貴族，而不是連餵飽自己孩子也很勉強的人們，更別提寵物。

他碰上正在出城堡的Gwen。

“牠好帥氣！”

Gwen馬上屈膝玩摸著那狗兒。牠蹭向她，尾巴歡樂的擺動。Merlin微笑著，把手放到牠的頭上。

“你不認得牠，對吧？” 他問道，“我在森林裡找到牠的。或者說，牠找到我。”

講的了事情起未，Gwen於是站起來，給狗兒的耳朵再來摸一下她一邊搖著頭回應。

“我覺得我曾經見過牠，” 她說，“但我記不起是誰跟牠一起。我會四處問問。”

Merlin向她道謝，讓她繼續忙她的。他踏上進城堡的梯階，卻發現那狗兒沒有跟著他。

“孩子，來跟上啊。” 輕拍兩下自己的大腿引導著。那狗兒不為所動，牠就在樓梯最低階前坐下，就那樣子看著Merlin。Merlin嘆口氣走回下去。

“在這外頭我可找不到你的主人呢，” 他說著，“進來吧。”

“你在幹什麼呢， _Mer_ lin？”

Merlin抬頭，見Arthur站在樓梯上頭，挑起一邊眉頭一臉被逗樂的表情。他穿著訓練的裝備，單手舒適地放在佩劍劍首，其正穩穩的捆在腰帶。

“試著找出牠的主人。還是你知道？” 後面那句他有點挑釁性，微少部分的他在心裡仍然好奇，想知道Arthur跟這在森林裡出現的狗兒有沒有關係。然而一聲底嗥帶走他的注意，才發現那狗兒已經站了起來，怒直了頸子#3對著Arthur低哮。

Arthur笑出聲，挪開了放在劍上的手，那讓狗兒冷靜了點，卻也沒有放鬆下來。Merlin揮走這事情可能跟Arthur有關的念頭：顯然那狗兒完全不相信或者喜歡這男人。

“看來你得到了隻護衛犬。” Arthur說道。Merlin瞪著他，保護性地把手放頭狗兒的頭上。

“別取笑他啦。”

Arthur動身走下梯階同時，那狗兒就轉身嗦落嗦著的小步跑過廣場，Merlin沮喪了。

“回來啊！” Merlin叫道，準備跟上牠，卻被Arthur抓著他的手止住動作。

“牠多半知道回家的路，” 說著聳聳肩，“由牠去吧。”

“如果牠不會呢？如果牠迷路了餓倒了那不就都怪我了？”

“別像個小女孩，” Arthur說，“犬類都很聰明。快來吧，既然回來了我這身鎧甲就由你幫手好了。”

“我明明已經不是你的男僕了。” Merlin囔唸，忽略Arthur已經放開了自己的手，自己卻還是跟著對方走往兵器庫這事兒；Arthur丟他一個我就知道的眼神。

“是的，但你喜歡這活。好像你會任得誰來負責似的。”

Merlin才不會承認Arthur的正解。那的確是其中一個他享受的工作；除了因為那是唯一時間能在Arthur不能回應的情況下觸碰他、能讓自己的雙手游走對方的胸膛及肩膀；也因為那是Merlin確認他的國王安然無事的方式。他自然相信騎士們能保護Arthur，但是這個是他的工作，就他一個人的，無論Arthur聘用了多少僕人也一樣。

把最後的鎧甲部件解扣拿下，Merlin抬頭望著Arthur。他想要問Arthur有找到那無礙自己的影子、那確保Merlin安全的誰沒有，但是與此同時他也不想知道答案。如果答案是有，就是有個什麼人能躲過Merlin的魔法，那會讓他感覺毫不安全。而如果答案是沒有，那可能會提醒Arthur所曾允諾的這事兒，Merlin可是全完不想被跟著。

“人們在等著你呢。” Merlin終歸這麼說著。Arthur在他額頭親了一下，拿起佩劍抽身離開－Merlin揚著嘴笑，劍是他故意遺下的。

“去幹你本該要做的什麼，” Arthur指揮的說。“今天我要一個不被打擾的夜晚。”

Arthur濶步離開時Merlin微笑著。就算在這和平的日子裡，他們兩個的職務都更為繁重。沒有緊急清況來分散人們的注意力時，瑣碎的爭執好像越見升騰。他們少有能單獨呆在一起的時間。上一次他在清早晨光之前溜回Gaius那裡拿乾淨衣服－卻對上自己導師會意的眉眼－是那麼久之前的事；就只是想起來已讓他臉紅了。

不過約定能跟Arthur一起的晚上是個很好的動機，好讓他把手上的工作都完成。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

尚未破曉之時，天空還只是被點亮成各種藍色霾霧。一個匿在斗篷的身影從城堡裡潛溜而出，那人的臉被被蓋過頭的寬帽影子藏起，斗篷的籃色完美地和合在清晨的微光裡，當他偷偷地走過廣場時也不過比影子真實一點點。

快步繞到馬槽後面，確認無人發現自己後，他越過閘門進入了一塊草地。那裡不是沒人知道，只是沒幾個人知道它存在：它位處城堡之側，沒有多少上流人士會視正門主道不走卻潛側門為適當行為。

沿著草地深入，確定足夠能避開所有城堡東側的視線後，那人發出一聲口哨聲，響亮卻被清晨時分的沉靜壓抑。

那人不用等很久，霧霾之中出現一隻動物急步走來。他半跪下身，保證斗篷仍然蓋著自己後，那狗兒馬上哄近，把鼻頭蹭進他手心渴求著關注。

那人遵其旨意的同時，也對於狗兒的反應低沉的笑了起來。然後終於，他收回手，那狗兒於是順從的坐在他面前；伸手往斗篷裡掏出好幾條早前他在晚餐盤裡偷來的肉腸子給牠，其都被極為興奮地接收了。

人影靜待著，待狗兒把注意力放回主人身上。

“你做得很好，” 他說道，聲音低沉。狗兒像是在留心聽似的側起頭，那人知道牠的確是。“你得要繼續這麼做。”

答覆是晃了一下的尾巴，他知道牠聽懂了。

他們陪著對方好一陣子，然後那人站起身，查看一下斗篷是否還好好的掩藏住自己。

“走吧，” 他說著指示，“我很快會再喚你。去吧。”

比著手勢，那狗兒順從的站起身，默默的再望望自己的主人然後嗦落嗦落的快步離開。那人深深呼口氣，看著晨間的霧霾很快就把牠吞噬。

然後他轉身偷偷溜回城堡。沒有人看到他，而就算看到了，也只能看到一個被掩藏的身影而無從得知其身分。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Merlin卸馬，對於能好好伸展一下雙腿心懷感激；現在他比初來到Camelot他更能享受騎馬這活動，不過對於整天都花在馬鞍上他還是找不出樂趣。在他旁邊Arthur跳下來，臉上熱酡一邊開心的笑著，一邊把自己的韁繩丟給他。

法師裝模作樣的瞪他一眼，允許魔法流溢替他把馬韁系好。倒不是說要他親自動手有多費力，只是當Arthur委任他為宮廷法師時，曾答應過不會再把Merlin當自己的僕人對待。Arthur的宣誓甚至沒有Merlin的任職儀式正式#4，但是他們的關係正在改變；Merlin清晰表明過，若然自己正式向Arthur打開心扉，他要國王也一樣開心見誠。

不過像在這種時候，都沒關係；這裡只有他們兩個。而當Merlin轉身回看，Arthur在開始建著火，身邊放著獵刀還有他們的獵物。這情景讓Merlin泛起微笑－Arthur總是不承認自己喜歡在打獵時準備食物；聲稱作為領袖的職責，細碎的任務就該讓其他人來做，自己則負責監督警防衛。

不過當他跟Merlin一起時，卻會放下那些責任及防衛。Merlin對於Arthur在他倆一起時能做回真實的他非常歡慰。

若有若無掃過Arthur的肩胛他蹲下來到他身邊。Arthur堆弄好木柴後，Merlin呼吐咒詞，一瞬閃燃後木柴馬上燃燒起來。由得Arthur處理獵來的兔子，他無所謂地走進旁邊的空地，決定要找些能把晚餐變盛宴的蔬果植物。

他們離Camelot沒很遠－騎了整個白天的馬，以打獵作離開城堡的籍口，混點二人獨處時間。縱使Arthur現在己登基成王，他們依然需要事事辯解，Merlin恨這點。Arthur成功阻止了騎士們想要同行相伴的提議，主要透過交給他們長長的訓練列表以及巡邏時間表，要他們在自己外出時完成織組。Leon臉上的表情表明他完全明暸Arthur的意圖－轉移他們的注意力，好讓他們在不知不覺中被引導得不再想為國王隨行。不過他還是讓步了，在Merlin保證Arthur的安全後，就放他們起程了。當提到國王的安全時，沒有任何人會質疑他。

不過雖然他們的狩獵讓他們深入森林，Arthur卻堅持掉頭，要在天黑之前拉近點距離。在黑夜中花一個小時騎行是一回事，花三小時或以上旅程才回到城堡的安全領域是兩碼子的事。#5

回想著白天的旅程讓Merlin臉上揚起微笑，他摘著想要的植物，突然間再次被那觀察的感覺驚愣。他馬上直起身，伸延著自己的魔法－雖然襲擊已是好幾星期的事卻依舊謹慎。他的魔法只感應到附近空地的Arthur，然而也能感應到附近還有一隻動物。

“出來吧，” 他柔聲叫道，覺得自己早就知道會有什麼在那裡。的而且確，同一隻狗兒快步的走進空地，坐在他跟前然後就那麼樣用大大的啡色眼珠看著他。Merlin看著牠，意識到之前Arthur所說的是事實：這狗兒很聰明。

“你在跟著我嗎？” 他問狗兒，後者只是那樣子繼續看著他。Merlin反個白眼－這動物有多聰明也好，牠還是無法溝通。即使算上自己的魔法，Merlin也沒辦法真的跟動物們對話。

他站起身，收集起剛才採到的植物。

“跟我來吧，” 說著他拍拍自己的大腿。那狗兒開心地在他身旁走著，直到他們會上Arthur，牠發出低嗥，身體語言充滿威脅。

“沒事的，” Merlin撫慰的說道，“就只是Arthur嘛。”

“你出去摘採植物，帶回來卻是流浪狗？” Arthur在他身後哪裡一字一頓的說道。Merlin無視他，拮据的蹲縮到牠跟前，在那軟軟的頭上放自己的手。

“你在保護我對吧，孩子？” 他柔聲的喃道，卻對這話的準確性毫無頭緒。一隻狗想要保衛自己，聽起來實在荒誕。然而這是第二次在森林裡遇到這動物，而牠一直很正常直至牠看見Arthur－一個潛在的威脅（Gwen可不算，就連犬隻都知道她從上至下都毫無威脅性）－然後牠就表現出戒備及攻擊性。

“我在這裡很好，你可以走了－你完成你的工作了。”

那狗兒蹭向他的手發出軟軟的哀咽聲，Merlin抓刮牠的耳朵，“你做得很好，” 他安慰的說著，“不過我好得很，現下你可以回家了。”

那狗兒退開又坐回Merlin跟前，視線卻像擦過Merlin盯著國王陛下，Merlin定著身子，希望Arthur也同樣靜止著，牠仿佛正思索該否信任Arthur由得他跟Merlin獨處。好一陣子之後，牠短吠一聲然後轉身。Merlin看著牠在樹叢間消失。

他敢肯定，這不會是牠出現的最後一次。

“你跟你那魔法。” Arthur牢騷。Merlin看著他。

“那句是什麼意思？”

“你曾跟我提過，魔法讓你跟自然連結。只是當你甚至都不能獨自遊走森林，而不撞上流浪生物的擁戴，倒是夠一回事了。”

“只不過是隻狗，Arthur，” Merlin被惱著，“還有牠可不是流浪狗。”

“牠在森林遊蕩。”

“牠被照顧得很好。”

Merlin瞪著Arthur的壞笑，國王於是舉起雙手以示投降。“好啦，” 壞笑還未退去，“你說是就是。”

“你不過在妒忌，因為牠不喜歡你。”

“狗都很笨。”

“之前你不是這麼說的。” 現在到Merlin在笑了。Arthur聽起來像個亂發牌氣的小孩。

“閉嘴，Merlin，” Arthur說，“快來開吃吧，我餓死了。”

Merlin沒再駁嘴，知道只要他們想的話，可以花上一整個晚上為此鬥嘴。就因為他們的感情有所改變不代表他們之間平等的關係有所改變，而如果關係到他們所關心的題材，一如既往兩人也將不會準備讓步。

不過當他開始給兔子調味，Merlin用眼角餘光觀察Arthur。國王臉上掛著個，Merlin就知道會出現的輕柔微笑：不在城堡圍牆之中、不再擔負統治者角色的戶外，對國王陛下的幫助可不少，在這外頭他可以放鬆下來；Merlin完全沒意慾把時間花在關於一隻狗、而且他還完全沒有答案的爭論上。

他們很快吃完，時刻迫近的暗夜加速了他們的用餐時間。沒多久他們就再一次整理著馬鞍，回到馬背上Merlin邊呻吟邊試著調個舒適點的坐姿。即使已經過了好幾個小時，他還是覺得自己從沒下過馬！

他們沉默的騎行，到達時已經有個馬童在等著，Merlin心存感激。他朝男孩感謝的微笑著－感謝他不淨只一大早，連在漫長的一天後的這個時間還盡職照顧馬兒。

當他們進入城堡，Arthur的手滑進他手心牽住了他。

“今晚留在我身邊？” 他耳語喃道，那聲音讓Merlin顫抖，Merlin半躲半避的瞄向國王。

“就知道你在妒忌。” 他取笑地說，然後用個甜蜜的吻來止住Arthur的抗言。不過他還是點點頭，雙眼透著星光。他們整天都混在一起，Merlin從沒想過要回Gaius那裡。

Arthur捏了捏他的手讓他揚起嘴角，而當他意識到國王絲毫不打算放開他的手時他咧開嘴了。在他們踏步行過走廊時，Merlin瞥出窗外。夜幕已然垂下，月光為Camelot灑上一層柔光。有一下子他想起那狗兒；牠是否已經偷偷回到Camelot？抑或還在夜間的森林遊蕩？

他會開始擔心，要是沒有到達Arthur的寢室－那刻起國王確保Merlin失去擔心別的能力。

 

= = =

 

一個月過去。每一次Merlin獨自進入森林後，那狗兒就會出現，忠實的為他守衛，在有任何人走近時就會連續的吠叫。Gwaine發誓那狗兒被附了身，Merlin聽到只是大笑，再揉抓著那動物的耳朵。那狗兒是隻溫和的生物，除非他認為有些什麼能威脅Merlin。他覆行他的職責，就如所有騎士一樣。

Merlin只望他能知道那狗兒的主人是誰。他試著跟Arthur提起，國王只是揮揮手忽略之，於是他就沒再提起這個題目。Arthur可要管理整個國家，比起關心一隻明顯有人照顧的流浪狗，孤兒們自然會更讓他關心。

不過另一次森林相會卻引發起小災難#6，讓他不得不讓Elyan先到下一個空地等著他，好安撫他的新朋友，為此Merlin可忍不住要發牢騷。

“我只想，能讓牠明白，” 坐在Arthur的桌子上他說著，剛才一直看著國王批文。他也該讀著自己那些，但是他滿腦子都是那狗兒，眼前的文件報告完全沒有動過。Arthur望向他。

“誰？” 很明顯他沒在聽Merlin的牢騷。要不是Merlin以前整個僕人生涯也是如此無視Arthur的話，他差點要發惱了。

“當然是那狗兒，” Merlin說，“牠就是吠不停。每一次有誰跟我在一起，牠就總會把他們當成威脅。牠不喜歡的可不淨只是你。”

Arthur畏縮，“這很困擾你？”

“當然！我可不要夾在你跟一隻狗中間當調解，在我們想要點森林相處的時間時，每一次。”

讓Merlin意外地，Arthur放下了羽毛筆。

“去拿你的外套，” 他說著。一臉迷感，Merlin照做，邊看著Arthur掏出套老舊的藍色斗篷。

“我肯定你的新僕人比我做得好，” 無視Arthur被逗樂的哼笑，Merlin說，“你其他斗篷該都很乾淨。”

“你之後會明白，” Arthur小聲說著，伸出手給Merlin握上。他的臉上的表情有點奇怪：無防備的脆弱，Merlin知道自己是唯一看過、能看得到的表情。然而卻不能解釋Arthur當刻的緊張。

他想要問，但Arthur的舉手投足透著些什麼叫他保持緘默。由得自己被帶出城堡，雙眼閃著驚訝的看著Arthur略過馬厩，卻是領著他徒步走進森林。他們沒有走很遠，沒過一陣子Merlin就聽到那已漸漸熟悉的窸窣聲。他嘆氣，抬手梳滑進自己的頭髮裡。

“這是你的錯，” 他對Arthur說，“他襲擊你的話我可不會阻止他。”

Arthur放開他的手，扯起微笑然後，在Merlin的愕然之下，吹了一下口哨。

那狗兒從叢灌裡咻地直奔而出，當意識到那動物直直的沖向Arthur，Merlin警告的叫喊已經太遲；他發誓字詞還沒及時喊出口－那狗兒已連人帶犬把Arthur撲倒。

Merlin馬上靠近然後...停下來了。

Arthur正在笑著，而狗兒正在舔著他雙手，搖著尾巴試著努力蹭近他。

“他討厭你，” 他說道。這毫無懸念，別的時候狗兒見到Arthur時，牠顯得緊張、防備又帶攻擊性，可是現在，卻像是再次見到牠最好的朋友似的。

Arthur終於坐起身子，一隻手臂環著狗兒，另一隻手撫弄著牠的耳朵。

“Merlin，來見見Cavall。”

“你知道牠的名子？”

“牠是我的狗，” Arthur聳肩的說著。Merlin突然的坐下，呆呆的盯著這對主寵。那狗兒－Cavall－朝Arthur歪歪頭。

“他沒事，” 他柔聲說，“你做得很好。”

“他討厭你，” Merlin徑直的回應著，Arthur柔柔的笑起來。

“牠是垃圾堆裡的棄兒#7，他們打算浸死牠。我救了牠，親手養大牠；那時我去哪牠就跟到哪。” 他給了Cavall一個平常只留給Merlin的神情－充滿信任充滿愛。

“然後那開始變成個問題，” Arthur續道，“我一走進廣場Cavall就必定會圍著我的腿轉。父親命令我把牠扔掉，但我做不到－牠可是我最好的朋友。”

“說下去。” Arthur沉默了一會後Merlin催促。Cavall在主人身邊躺著，合起眼任得Arthur輕輕的撫著牠的頭。

“我訓練牠，” Arthur聳聳肩回答，“牠只會在我穿著這斗篷時回應我。沒有斗篷的話，我就是個陌生人，一個威脅。穿著它的話，牠就知道能來找我。”

“所以當你跟我在一起時...” Merlin沒說完Arthur已點著頭。

“我不是牠的主人，我是個威脅－我讓牠去保護你。沒有斗篷牠知道不能找我，所以牠就像對其他牠不知道的人一樣對我反應。”

Merlin伸手靠近，Cavall張開一隻眼像是審視他似的，再閉起眼。Merlin跟著Arthur撫著牠的頭，然後看到牠正擺著的尾巴。

“為什麼跟我說？” 他小聲的問道，“之前你明明不想讓我知道。”

“這開始影響到你了，” Arthur回答，語調柔和，“這可跟說好的不一樣。”

“你安排牠當我護衛？”

“早跟你說過，我可不會讓你一個人遊走森林。”

“Arthur－” Merlin不知該說什麼。那些都足以說明Arthur是個怎樣的人－他父親命令他除掉Cavall，他卻是把這狗兒訓練到能雙方都有利的狀況。Merlin之前覺得Cavall像個騎士，現在他知道原因了：就像Arthur的騎士一樣，他給自己的狗也灌輸了同樣的責任感。

Cavall張開雙眼吠了一聲，讓Arthur笑開。

“無言以對完全不適合你，Merlin。” 他說道，讓Merlin咧開嘴來，邊對著他們溺愛的搖著頭。

“你是個白痴，” 他對Arthur說，“你讓我以為牠晚上獨個兒在森林遊蕩。”

“才不是，” Arthur開心的回道，“在馬厩後面有他的地方。餵牠的伙子們都受薪，只是都不知道誰是金主。”

“所以沒人知道牠是你的？”

“可不能讓牠被利用來對付我，” Arthur說著，臉上突然變得嚴肅。Merlin吞嚥。這幾年他跟Arthur過得那麼快樂，都忘了Arthur可不總是活得開懷。他的少年期總是充斥著想要接近他的人，不論是想要得到好處還是想要造成傷害。把狗兒的安全放在首位正是Arthur作風。

“我不認為牠會讓任何人有這種機會。” Merlin說道，Cavall吠了一下表示認同。Arthur抬頭望向城堡。

“不。” Merlin靠近著，依著Arthur好能繼續摸著Cavall。“批文能等。現在，你要跟我再說說關於你小時候的什麼。”

“你這是命令我嗎？”

“是的，要是你不服從，我會說服Cavall繼續把你當成威脅。”

“沒用。牠不會傷害我。”

“我也不會。” Merlin耳語，手掌不經意刻劃過Arthur的下巴，Arthur哄近那觸摸然後Cavall又吠了一聲，Merlin偷笑。

“你的狗跟你一樣愛妒忌，” 他悄聲道，挪動著好讓自己更舒服。“好啦現在，跟我說說我所不知道的你。”

文件跟事務丟到腦後，之後的整個下午他們都在暖陽之下，腳邊攤著隻非常滿足的狗兒。

  


＝ 作者沒有Fin的Fin =

  


**Author's Note:**

> #1 he sat back > 向後一挨 為初譯，但我不知 ‘挨’ 字有沒有地域限制。做個普查啊，看懂+會用‘挨後’的又不是廣東地區的同學請說一下你的地區？（怎麼看文變成做統計了。）啊啦然後下一句 his eyes gaining a far-away expression 我超想就那麼打 ‘遠目著’ XDDD文風什麼的手一滑摔碎LOLLL。
> 
> #2 原文是good boy，梅子看清了人家性別才叫出 good boy / good girl，只是中文叫好小子 / 好男孩好像不太順口？好姑娘還是有的不過好男孩有人用的嗎？（廣東話可是有分的噢） 
> 
> #3 hackles raised as he growled at Arthur. Hackles raised在說人的話可以是怒髮沖冠，貓的話可以是炸毛，狗的話...還是意譯好了orz
> 
> #4 It wasn’t as much Merlin’s official appointment to the court that had brought about Arthur’s vow, 不知有否理解錯誤，意譯之。
> 
> #5 It was one thing riding for an hour in the dark, it was another having to travel at least three before they reached the safety of the castle 盡力直譯。所以意思是二瑟決定早點掉頭，之後會再花一小時夜騎回城堡？直譯不知能不能讓大家看得懂？（我也想了會才懂的說。）
> 
> *二瑟跟狗兒第一次在梅子眼前面基(?)時說那句 you went to get plants and you came back with a stray 我超想譯成 你出去摘草卻帶了隻浪狗回來 雖然二瑟很二但摘草這詞太小二我好良心努力想過別的詞給他好了....（這什麼鬼吐糟）
> 
> #6 But after another escapade into the forest - escapade 可解作大膽的冒險、越軌、惡作劇行為。差點想要譯作 另一次與狗兒的森林幽會演變成危險的鬧劇 這莎翁式譯法是怎麼回事...總之就是，excapade我譯不準。
> 
> #7 He was the runt of the litter. google譯Runt作侏儒。其實這裡是指最孱弱最細小的。弱肉強食的世界不論人類或動物也有把最弱小的初生遺棄甚至殺害的實例。雖然感覺不盡達其意但，還是意譯之好了。 
> 
> p.s. [來這邊某位的湯有二瑟的藍袍子看ww](https://mr-merlin.tumblr.com/post/176748926645/arthur-the-blue-cloak)
> 
>  
> 
> 最後的血我－吐－
> 
> 米奇插眼.gif ) 天啊我試著把這文放上ao3，第一次試時正好是上次ao3 update後一兩天，於是我上ao3 twitter看看，見有其他人也說upload不到新作品，於是我就以為是ao3的技術問題。之後我間斷的每幾天就試試重post，每一次按preview或post without preview時都跳到error 500。我甚至已經send了help!request去AO3!!!然而!!!昨天，我再試重post時，發現當我只貼小半段(這一篇譯)文時沒有跳到Error 500!!!!! 於是我就一段一段的試著post、save、preview、save….etc，然後發現，靠夭啊原來有個錯別字!!!對於那1個錯別字ao3完全是 ’nope, not dealing with your shit’ 的直接跳到了error 500….這什麼解謎game….一點也不好玩....這是沒有microsoft office的天罰嗎(話說office能找到中文的錯別字嗎？嘛反正我就是沒有)...我真的(硬吞回一口血)，要篩到那46個字元的句字，才終於看到那個錯別字!!!!!我眼殘，我眼盲，我沒beta我是笨蛋...(無力倒地目死淚乾)


End file.
